


I remember you you don't remember me

by shinodabear



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Experimental, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Temporary Character Death, Unconventional Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Doctor Who xover; the Master is returned from the dead and he's got a taste for vengeance. One of his stops? A former employee who turned against him, one mathematical genius he called Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember you you don't remember me

I remember you you don't remember me he says and jim wonders when he fell asleep images of the laughing man of bright lit spaces a ship in the sky he doesn't remember his head hurts beats in four-four time and he doesn't remember but he is remembered (breath ceases there is only the cold white electricity coursing through his veins) the man is illuminated his face is impossible dead and gone but the smile is there a smirk he would vote for again and again (all confidence) he suffocates under the gaze and influence of raw universal power illuminated in shadow this is the man this is the man this is not the man he thinks

I remember you you don't remember me he says again

underneath his actions james is a good man years ago in a year that doesn't exist he made the right choice to realize that world blown to smithereens wasn't any fun for a consulting criminal he stayed at his post doing maths and things that he was very good at dear jim won't you fix it for mr saxon dear jim won't you fix it for mr saxon dear jim found the man who dared to blink at carl powers shoes and he began to send him things little things puzzles and messages and spare body parts for practice and slowly but surely they began a game that moved outside the realm of the prime minister and slowly but surely they began a game to take him down (they say his brother was the government but jim doesn't remember this) he doesn't remember the coded and encrypted conversations in his office doesn't remember the clandestine trips to the mainland doesn't remember the look of surprise on his face when he found the body in his room doesn't remember the cold sting of the whispers in his ear of the betrayal and promises broken doesn't remember what it felt like to die

why here why now he is returned the face of a dead man grinning in his dead man bones I remember you you don't remember me

something in jim remembers for he shivers and in his mind he runs away runs so far all the way to whitehall to shiver on the floor of the one man who can grant him protection (forgive me father for i have sinned) a brother in the government his brother in the army his brother riding the railroad tracks running running away but jim can't move the stranger is in his mind holding him in place as one would pin a fly I remember you you don't remember me

he had asked he had asked to study the maps to learn more than anyone had been allowed to before mutter's spiral jim says like he were reciting for his exams mutters spiral kasterborous ga-- gall--- galli---- he shivers gallifrey

the turning of a key in his mind is all it takes I remember you and now you remember me dead man's grin and he rises fingers like skeleton bones on his skin prayers ghost over jim's lips

Lord (and Master) have mercy on my soul


End file.
